Code Lyoko-The Big Secret
by ElsaStern
Summary: Yumi getting pregnant and his parents are want she move back whit they'r go back to Japan.But Yumi dosen't really happy for thath 'cause she dosen't want to leave her love.(This is beging's YumixOdd fanfiction after:YumixJeremy and sorry hater's like Nora,UlrichxOdd)
1. The begingn's

**Code Lyoko-The big secret**

_Discampler:This is a fanfiction by my book.I own Nora,Nera,Regina and the kid of YumixOdd._

_Chapter 1:The begings_

This day was an originally day of Yumi.

-Good morning girl,soo you gonna tell him today?asking Aelita

-Of course Aelita,just not now,im not dressed!saying Yumi and getting cholchted up.

-Finally,im look Yumi

-Hey girl,good luck to tell Aelita

Yumi and getting walk to the park.

Yumi thinking's:What if him not stand by me?What if he is leave me!Oh god stand by me please!Dont make him leave me!PLEASE!

Back to the world:Yumi was standing and waiting to him.

Yumi and wawes into him

-Hy Yumi what's up?asking Odd

-Look we need a Yumi scared make her woice

-Okay but about what?asking Odd

-Look,im …im…trying to say Yumi but her head is getting confused.

-Shit why this is soo hard to tell you!?asking Yumi

-What need ot tell me?asking Odd and him's getting confused too like Yumi.

-Okay,im calm down now,okay,well im Yumi

-What?asking Odd

-I'm Yumi agian

-Wait,is it mean…..mean waht?asking Odd

-Gosh to me!This is mean we are going to be parents!yelled Yumi and she's sitting ont he 's thinking about the worse thing of her is leave she.

-By the way.I have to ask you Yumi

-Okay,what?asking Odd

-Do you leave me?asking Yumi a little bit scared.

-Why do you ask that?We are never gonna leave Odd and Yumi gets smiled.

-Thank Yumi and she kiss him.

At home:-Did you tell him?asking Nora

-Of me

-What him reaction?asking Regina

-I dont really know,but he stand by Yumi

-That's really great.I forgot,you are alone this Aelita

-Why?asking Yumi a little bit confused.

-'Cause im on a date whit Jeremy,you forgot?asking Aelita

-Sorry,my memories still Yumi

Night time:Yumi laying on his bad and thinking about her new life.


	2. Bring me back an old time

Code Lyoko the big secret

Discamler:I own:Regina,Nera,Nora,Viola,Eliza and YumixOdd children.

Charapter 2:Bring back me an old time….

Morning time:At the early sun is rise up to the sky and getting awake Yumi.

-Holly shit to the Yumi and she put her face on the pillow.

Int he school:Yumi is getting walk to the school and thinking about how she is gonna tel to her parent's about his little secret.

-Yumi,are you still alright?asking Ulrich

-Yeah,yeah im just Yumi

-About what?asking Ulrich

-Ulrich,please,not make me i have to tell you Yumi

-What you need to tell me?asking Ulrich confused

-Ulrich,im not from Yumi

-From who?Who the hell makes you pregnant?asking Ulrich angry

-Well,it was…..why i have to tell 'cause him know it's my Yumi

-Sorry,im just Ulrich.

-Well,well you hanging out whit MY boyfriend,asking Viola whit her angry woice.

-We are just talking,chill out Ulrich

-Don't tell me are you pregnant Yumi,i know an always Viola

-How?asking Yumi

-Well,im walking at the park and see you Viola

-Who are whit Yumi?asking Ulrich

-Is it really on your mind dear?asking Viola

-Yes!I'm wanna know who is it!saying Ulrich a little bit yelled.

-Im whispering Viola and whispering inot Ulrich ears.

-How did you do thath Yumi?asking Ulrich a little bit yelled.

-THIS IS ON YOUR MIND?asking Yumi yelled.

-Of course!yelled Ulrich

-Why?asking Yumi and Ulrich slowly kissing Yumi.

-What was that for?asking Yumi confused

-'Cause,im love Ulrich

-You too late Ulrich….saying Yumi and her eyes are closed and she runing away.

Afternoon time:Yumi grapped his phone and getting called hus parents to tell they are what's happend whit Yumi.

-Hallo,it's me Yumi

-Hy you alright?asking Yumi mother

-Mom,im Yumi a little bit slowly.

-Wait,you'r just joking whit Yumi mosther

-No mom!This is not a freaking joke!This is true!saying Yumi a little bit angry

-Calm down is really true?asking Yumi mother.

-Of Yumi


	3. Just like one time

Code Lyoko-The big secret

_Dis__camler:I am own:Regina,Nera,Nora,Viola,Eliza nad of course YumixOdd children_

Chapter 3:Just like one time

Night time:Yumi laying on his bed when Aelita came into his room.

-Are bored?asking Aelita

-No,im watvhing the sky,of course im Yumi

-Well,I have something about Aelita and showing Yumi one video of Melanie._(Discamler:Melanie is another YumixOdd children)_

And im getting remembering back of the times when I have Melanie.

-Thanks to showing me this Yumi

-I think you kindda boring soo im show ,did you came to the Party tonight?asking Aelita and Yumi scrowing down her eyes and making an "I dnot know face answer"

-I don't really think soo Yumi

-C'mon Yumi!Just this party please!saying Aelita.

-I'm don't really like to go a Yumi

-PLEASE!I'm not really like to be alone!saying Aelita

-Shut the fuck up im going just hell shut up it's hurting my Yumi

At the party:Yumi dosen't really like's to go at Samantha's birthday party 'cause Samantha dosen't really like Yumi 'casue Sam thinking:Yumi kidnnaping his boyfriend._(Discamler:What is really true.)_But Yumi dosen't really understood why she have to go whit Aelita whit Sam's birthday Yumi dumped herself into the thinking's.

_Yumi thinking's:Why the god hell im have to be here?Why im still there?C'mon Yumi run away!No!i'm promise she I stay!Well what I have to do?_

Yumi stand up from the ground and started to walk somewhere when she sawing something bad.

-NO!THIS CANNOT BE!saying Yumi cryed and running away.

_Yumi thinking's when she running:He cannot do that whit me!WHY?I AM STILL WRONG?IM NOT LET THIS JUST SWIMMING AWAY!IM DO WHAT HIM DO WHIT ME!C'MON YUMI!YOU ARE A STRONG GIRL!YOU CAN DO THAT!NO!I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!IM NEVER BE A MONSTER!BUT ONE TIME THIS HAPPENED!WHAT IF HIM SAVE US?Im really have to tell that little thing to Odd,and of course Aelita._

At home:She put her face into the pillow and starting to crying.

-Why are you home?asking Aelita

-I saw-sawing,Odd and Sam Yumi

-Don't worry it was just a little Aelita

-YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT'S FEEL TO YOU WHEN YOU'R LOVE IS CHEATING YOU WHIT HER EX?IT'S HURT'S MEE SOO MUCH!WE HAVE TO BEE TOGETHER AN ALWAYS!I'M PREGNANT WHIT HIS BABAY!AELITA PLEASE HELP ME!

YOU DON'T FEEL BAD WHEN YOU SAW ME AND JEREMY KISSING?asking Yumi yelled.

-WHAT!IT WAS YOU?asking Aelita yelled

-I'm I'm was at a time when im think im crushing Yumi

-WHAT?YOU ONE TIME CRUSHING MY BOYFRIEND?asking Aelita yelled

-It's was last Yumi

-I'm mind it!saying Aelita

-Sorry,forgive me!I'm now possitively love not worry Aelita,if this happened again I promise you im clear my Yumi promise.


	4. What i promise:CANT HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE

Code Lyoko-The big secret

_Di__scamler:I haven't really got time to tell you these stuff' back _

Chapter 4:What I promise:CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!

When the sun raise up to his place it's making Yumi angry a little bit.

At the school:-Hy 's up?asking Regina whit a short smile.

-Nothing,I think you and William are me

-Well,if you asking Yumi I will let are soo Regina.

-Okay,do you guys know one time Yumi is crushing my boyfriend?asking Aelita

-Aelita,yes,we still Nera

-But why dosen't tell me?asking Aelita

-We didn't want to make you angry when you was 15 'cuz you was secretly Nora.

-Yes,I knew im don't really remember to that cause I was pregnant by Aelita

-Who's the cheater?asking Eliza._(Discamler:Eliza is one of my girl what i make,Eliza is crushing Odd and Jeremy but she slowly show her feelings and make her lovers to her)_

-You was the missed slowly woice Nora.

-Sorry,I was just talking whit Eliza

-We don't really mind it Nera

-Well,who's the luckiest girl?asking Eliza

-Hm…we don't Regina

-Of course it was me.I'm got back my crushed Eliza and Yumi and Aelita looked at Eliza whit the"You going to the death" face.

-Turn back Eliza whit a devil smile.

-NO!YOU KIDDNAPED MY BOYFRIEND?THIS IS JUST A BAD DREAM!yelled Yumi

-Sorry is selected Eliza whit an evil laugh.

-NO!NO!NO!crying Yumi

_Yumi thinking's:Why he would do that?I'm going to got back him!I'm soo sorry Aelita but I have to do that!Sorry Aelita!SOO SORRY!I HAVE TO LETTING GO!I DON'T BE A LITTLE CHILD!CAN'T HOLDING BACK MY FEELING ANYMORE!_

Yumi walked away and sitting on the couch and make clear his feeling.

-Hy,are you alright?asking Ulrich

-Not really,im have to do something what I promise to Aelita im never do that!saying Yumi

-What?asking Ulrich

-Do ya remember when im kissing Jeremy one time?asking Yumi

-Of course,you want to do in this on Eliza eye's?asking Ulrich

-How do you knew?asking Yumi

-I'm always like these bad Ulrich

-Hehe.I'm glad you Yumi and Ulrich give a kiss into Yumi.

Afternoon:Yumi plan was finished to make it comlept.

-Hy,do you call me?asking Eliza looking at Yumi when she was kissing Jeremy.

-What!?You kidding whit me?asking angry Eliza

-Hell happened whit that girl!saying Eliza angry.

_Yumi thinking' plan was perfect!Im really like to do that!Im really think im not crushing anymore will kill me if I say that:Hy Aelita,I love your we still don't finished that kiss!It's turned into it Yumi!But I can't it's soo good!Im love that kiss plan!_


	5. When pepoles getting know the plan

Code Lyoko-The big secret

Discamler:I own those thing's what i am saying the prewius chapters.

Chapter 5:When peoples getting know the plan

Next day morning:_Yumi thinking's:Why the hell im here?This isn't my Yumi go out quick._

At the school:-Hey Yumi whit pitched woice.

-YOU!I HATE YOU!yelled Eliza

-Why are you hateing she?asking Aelita

-Oh you don't know?Well see this!saying angry Eliza and show Aelita her phone photo.

-Oh no!But you promised me!yelled Aelita

-I know , Yumi

-What she do?asking Nera and see the photo.

-Oh god girl you such a lier!saying Nera

-Im sorry,please let me go!saying Yumi and running away from his fear.

Home:_Yumi thinking's:Oh god what have I done?Im really a slut im going to continue?Why im done that?Im an animal._

Afternoon:Yumi is walking to the park to clear his head bu she is saving Aelita.

-Aelita?Its really good to see you!saying Yumi and scared what she is see.

-What?You making out whit Ulrich it's isn't scared Yumi

-Oh sorry,it wasn't what you Aelita and Yumi see whit her eyes gooder.

-You play whit me,I play whit you is a war mean?asking Yumi

-A love war!saying Aelita and Yumi turned around and going home into running:

_Yumi thinking:You want to play a har game Aelita huh?You want to play whit the dangerous kitty huh?I'm going to kiddnaped your boyfriend!_

_Aelita thinking's:Hard you make it huh?Im enabled everything of war!Just don't scare whit me that thing what im not really hope or Yumi,don't scare me whit that._

At night:-Yumi is everything okay?asking Aelita

-I'm not talking to Yumi

-Hell go to you!Im want to add you a Aelita and goes away.

_The letter:Dear Yumi_

_I don't think soo you want to talk about that thing what's in the plan._

_Whatever,let's meet up at 7:00._

Yumi is looked up to the clock and running to the park where she is meeting whit her .

-Hy,I heard what Aelita wasn't was a Ulrich

-I know,I planed all how to make Eliza angry and she think I want to make she Yumi

-Well,I hope you don't mind if I talk whit you about the Ulrich

-Im not plan was perfect.I think Aelita not the only one whos crushin Yumi

-What?You are seriously?asking Ulrich

-That kiss make me wings!I am totally love Yumi

-You are Ulrich and gives Yumi a slowly kiss.


	6. When my feeling's control me:I LOVE HIM!

Code Lyoko-The big secret

_Discamler:I'm own those thing's what i own _

_Dedicated:Regina Hegedűs(my friend who's an awsome shipper of YumixAelita)_

Chapter 6:When my feeling's control me:I LOVE HIM!

At the school:-Soo Yumi,are you confused or you like him?asking Regina

-Who?asking Yumi

-We still talking to you Nera

-Well-well we stand like this Yumi

-Yes,you lie to Aelita last night huh?asking Nora

-What?What are you talking about?asking Yumi

-Shit to this girl,she is till want to make her feelings out of us?Don't i right girls?asking Aelita

-Aelita?STOP THIS!This why have to be true im love you boyfriend?asking Yumi

-'Cause you kissing him!saying Aelita

-It's was just a plan!saying Yumi

-Hell's care whit Regina

-Please!Forgot it i have to love him?asking Yumi

-I know everything!I KNOW YOU TWO ARE DO!yelled Aelita and Yumi is stop to scared make her voice.

-WHAT?HOW THE HELL YOU KNOW!asking Yumi whit yelled.

-Well, I know everything, Yumi?asking Aelita

Yumi and she scroll down his face.

-You have to Nera to Aelita

-Are you still sure?asking Aelita whispering

-We 100% Regina

-C'mon tell she!whispering Nora

-Okay,Yumi we need to

-About what?asking Yumi and Aelita put her face to Yumi.

-Yumi,I'm whispering Aelita and Aelita slowly kissing Yumi.

-About this?No problem.I'm like that Yumi

-End the love war okay?asking Aelita and Yumi smiling and give Aelita a hug.

_(Discamler:I'm and my friend Regina are a big fan's of YumixAelita)_

Afternoon:Yumi is laying his bed and thinking about why she does that.

-I have to go and tell Yumi and goes to the park.

_Yumi thinking's:What if him's feel this too?I am not have to cheat my best please make it easy!Tell him now!_

Yumi

Jeremy

-We need to Yumi

-Okay,about what?asking Jeremy

-I'm think im having feeling's into… Yumi and confused.

-You are not the only Jeremy

-Really?asking Yumi confused a little bit.

-You are not the ony one whos crushing Jeremey

-Really?asking Yumi whit a little smile

-You know,im crushing Jeremy and Yumi give a kiss to him.


	7. What have i done?

Code Lyoko-The big secret

_Discamler:I own these thing's what i own._

Chapter 7:What have i done?

Morning Yumi was unexpected she was not awake at home.

_Yumi thinking's:Oh gosh!Why i'm here too?I'm really have to do that agian?I'm think im have to talk whit Aelita._

At the school:-Why are you soo dump?asking Aelita

-What if she do that agian?asking Nera

-She promise me she not do Aelita

-I knew everything about Viola

-She is love you boyfriend,and you'r boyfriend loves she Eliza

-What?What have you done?asked Aelita

-I'm trying to tell you Aelita, Yumi

-I knew everything!YOU ARE A MONSTER!sayed Aelita and runing away whit tears.

-You are done that soo Nora

Afternoon:-Aelita wait!We need a Yumi

-No we not need!You got what you've Aelita

-What?asked Yumi

-I knew you love my Aelita

-I know you know i stand there when Eliza tell's Yumi

-Can i ever trust you?Anymore time?asked Aelita

-No,never,you now cannot cause i love you Yumi

-I'm want to hear that in your Eliza Aelita

-Soo you forgive me?asked Yumi

-No,never, Aelita whit a smile.

-Aelita,forever of joke' Yumi and give's Aelita a hug.


	8. What happend whit me?

Code Lyoko-The big secret

_Chapetr 8:What happend whit me?_

_Discamler:I own those thing's what im own._

At school:-Hy,why are you sad Yumi?asked Nera

-I'm really sad about Aelita.I'm don't have to do that!sayed Yumi

-Everyone make Nora

-But Nora!This is isn't a mistake!THIS IS A MISTAKE OF BADNESS!yelled Yumi

-Whatever,soo what's whit the baby?asked Regina

-Fine,everything Yumi

-Okkkkkkay,hey Yumi you don't have to look at Nora

-Where?Why?asked Yumi

-Don't make she look at Aelita

-Aelita!Don't close my eye!sayed Yumi

-Oh no,this is inpossible!NO!NO!screaming Yumi

-We said you don't look at Regina

-I'm end up at all of this!sayed Yumi.

Afternoon:-Hey,are you alright?asked Ulrich

-NO!Stay away from me!CHEATER!sayed Yumi

-You see?asked Ulrich

-Of course why not?asked Yumi

-Sorry,i'm Ulrich

-But why?asked Yumi

-What why?asked Ulrich

-Why did you kissed MY boyfriend?asked Yumi

-You see that?asked Ulrich

-Yes,now answer me!sayed Yumi

-Sorry,it's was an Ulrich

_Ulrich thinking's:Why she asked that?Why she care of it?_

-Acident huh?Not a mistake?Like what i did?asked Yumi

-Well-well-well,miss chater girl?asked Ulrich whit a smile

-Oh yeah!YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND!But i slept whit Aelita Yumi

-What what?You slept whit Jeremy one time?asked Ulrich

-No one time...sayed Yumi

-Yumi,i don't really understood at you,but i'm understood at Ulrich

-Really?Thanks Yumi and gives a kiss to Ulrich

_Yumi thinking's:Do i really have feeling's for Ulrich?He is soo cute and always whit me,i'm really kindda like him.I think._


	9. When my feeling's are out,it was a joke?

Code Lyoko-The big secret

Chapter 9:When my feeling's are out,it's was a joke?

_Discamler:I OWN CODE LYOKO!No i'm just kidding :) i own my thing's i'm getting seriously :D_

Morning:-Why the hell are you slept whit my boyfriend secound time?asked Aelita

-Oh good morning to you!sayed Yumi

-Sorry but you knew what happend last Yumi

-I KNOW!But this the way?asked Aelita

-I'm sorry,so ya know i think i'm Yumi

-I not think i know Aelita

-Hahaha,funny you are Yumi

-No Aelita

At school:-Whatcha' doing?asked Nora

-Nothing,just alredy sillyness of the world?asked Nera

-Yup that's are 't really look Regina

-Agian?Why?asked Yumi

-I'm thinking about they are like Viola

-How do ya knew?asked Aelita

-I'm talking whit Ulrich yesterday night and i sked i'm alredy know what pepoles just Viola

-I'm not care,just i'm Yumi

-Yeah,we know that's enough of us not yet,asked Nera

-Just Nora

Afternoon:-Why are ya really upset?asked Aelita

-I'm cannot beilive that my boyfriend hanging out whit my Yumi

-I have to beilive to ya?Yes,cause he's my cousin yet beilive,asked Aelita

-I'm don't reaaly knew that,soo thx to tell Yumi

-No need thanks i tell the Aelita

-Yeah,yeah Yumi

-Hey,why are you soo upset?About Hailey?asked Aelita

-Hailey Vicotria Belpois?Yes still i have a children from him :) .smiled Yumi

-Be Aelita


	10. Last day

Code Lyoko-The big secret

_Discamler:I own those thing's waht i own :) i'm sick of it i have to tell every time! :(_

Chapter 10:Last day

Morning:-Who the hell are want to come in morning today?asked Aelita

-I have to know like always?asked Yumi and opened the door.

-Mom?Dad?what are ya' doing there?asked Yumi

-You are going to home whit Yumi's mother

-But why?I'm good Yumi

-The best way you came whit Yumi's father

-No!This is the wrong Yumi

-Why?You are going to came home whit Yumi's mother.

Afternoon:-Sorry guys,this is was Yumi last day at the Aelita

-What?No!Thi is inpossible!sayed Nera

-But is it Nera,her parent's bring she home at Yumi

-Hell happend whit her Nora

Night:_Yumi thinking's:I am really dont care im 15,i have to stay at the Kadic!I'm really like yeah,i miss him too.C'mon Yumi!ESCAPE!_

-Gottcha!sayed Yumi and jumped out of the window.

At the Kadic:-Why are she have to gon?asked Aelita

-I have to know an always?asked Yumi

-Y-yu-yum-yumi?asked Aelita

-Hy girl,i'm here forever!sayed Yumi

-YAY!yelled Aelita and hugging Aelita slowly put her face to Yumi and gives she a kiss.

-Wow!sayed Yumi

-Sorry for that,but i like to Aelita

-No problem's Yumi


	11. What?

Code Lyoko-The big secret

Chapter 11:What?

_Discamler:I own my thing's!_

Night:-Are you possitve that's true?asked Aelita

-Why i not be?I'm dont know,i'm don't possitve who is my children Yumi

-Please,are you don't wanna tell me...saying Aelita

-So sorry,but this is a way Yumi

_Yumi thinking's:After soo many days!I want to know!_

Present day:-FINALLY!Im goint to know!saying Yumi and her eyes are isin't really happy.

-Well,who is?asked Aelita

-Aelita,i'm sorry,soo sorry,please forgive Yumi

-WHAT!?NO!THIS COULD'NT HAPPEN' WHIT ME!saying Aelita

-Yes,it's true,i'm Yumi

-GIVE ME TO READ!yelled Aelita and she reading too.

-This,how,happen',whit,me?asked Aelita and beging to cry

-Aelita,i'm sorry,soo umi

-WHY?WHY THIS HAPPEN' WHIT ME!?asked Aelita

-I have to know?asked Yumi

-YES!WHY ARE YOU HAVEING MY BOYFRIEND CHILDREN HUH?asked Aelita

-It was just Yumi

-Hell yeah huh?3 TIME YEAH?!asked Aelita

-I'm sorry,i'm think i love you Yumi

-YUMI!I CANNOT TRUST YOU ANYMORE!sayed Aelita

_Aelita thinking's:Why she do that me?It's would be okay somone,but Yumi?Why she have to done that!I'm really upset,why,why,Why,Why,WHY?_

_Yumi thinking's.I'm really feeling bad about i have to done that whit my friend!Aelita i hope you forgive me one time._

-Hy Yumi,are you alright?asked Nera

-No really,i chated my Yumi

-THe children?asked Nera

-Yes,i'm pregnant,from-from-from, Yumi

-Girl,you tell Aelita?asked Nera

-Yes i tell she,but Jeremy would be a harder Yumi

-It's going to be Nera.


	12. Thinking's of the daydream

**Code Lyoko-The big secret**

**Chapter 12:Thinking's of the daydream**

**YAY!This season is got the 12 chapter,after a hard work **

**Yumi's POV:I was sleeping int he bed,and i trying to thinking of the next day.**

_**Nightmare:I was standing in somewhere,i don't know where,but i was just seeing my crushing.**_

_**-Please,don't leave me**_

_**-No,not go,please don't leave me!screamed me**_

_**-NO!NO!NO!yelling me**_

_**End of the nightmare**_

„**-Huh!This was a dream,everynight the same dream,why after soo long"?**

**Next day**

„**-So did ya' tell Jeremy today the truth"?asked Regina**

„**-I thik soo".said me**

„**-What is going in there"?asked Nora**

„**-Planing some stuff so shut up".said Regina**

„**-Not sure of course".said Nera**

„**-This is going to be the time".said me**

**In the talk:  
„-Hy,we can talk that is really important".**

„**-Of course what's wrong"?**

„**-I'm pregnant,and from you".**

**This is was short,soo i'm let this series goes to his own way.  
I'm not really like this to write,eh  
But i have a new series:Loretta and Odd  
The funfact:My new classmate called Loretta and Regina too  
I hope you enjoy,and in April comes the 13 chapter,the ender is going to be long.**


End file.
